Update:More Members' Bank Space
Today’s DarkScape update brings more reasons than ever to subscribe – members-only bank space has been doubled! Read on for full details of this, plus the other awesome updates released today: *Members-only bank spaces have been doubled, meaning 50 free and 100 members’ bank spaces per region. *Store stocks are now shared between all players. Some quantities of items available in stores have been altered. *The Lumbridge Medium task "Everybody Loves Coal!" has been changed into a new task, "Won't Somebody Please Think of the Children?", and can now be completed. *The High Alchemy spell has been removed from the spellbook. *Low-Level Alchemy has been renamed to ‘Alchemy’, requiring 55 Magic. Low and High variants still appear on the explorer’s ring. *The coin value of uncut onyx has been lowered, bringing it in line with cut onyx. *It is no longer possible to teleport out of God Wars Dungeon boss rooms while tele-blocked. *The corrupt Statius’s helm now correctly degrades. *Upstairs areas of Paterdomus and Taverley bank are now Low Risk, matching their surrounding areas. *Sophanem Bank is now Medium Risk, matching the rest of the town. *It is now possible to hand the relic to Azzanadra during The Temple at Senntisten, allowing completion of the quest. *Markus will now inform players when their completed slayer contract is in a different region’s bank. *The pharaoh’s sceptre now loses charges correctly when used, and its teleport is now channelled. *Al-Kharid is no longer a Medium respawn area. *Blisterwood polearms and staves now require 10 logs and 1 dragonstone to make. *10 blisterwood stakes now require 1 log and 1 diamond to make. *Blisterwood weapon damage is now balanced to tier 60. Accuracy and equip requirements remain at 70. *Players will no longer be skulled by a familiar retaliating against a player who just respawned after death. *PvP fights involving familiars no longer produce erroneous ‘You are already fighting something else’ messages. *The Lumbridge Grand Exchange has been moved to the Combat Academy. *The chest in Agoroth’s cave on Ashdale no longer works as a bank. *It is now possible to make root cuttings from the first inventory slot. *Players in combat when crossing into or out of Low Risk areas now obey level-banding rules. *Unset runic and greater runic staves are now available. *Set runic staves are unset and dropped on death. DarkScape on YouTube DarkScape’s murderous antics were made for video, and a clutch of great creators have emerged – bloodied and baying - atop the corpse pile. Here are some of our top picks. Check them out, subscribe, and spread their infamy far and wide! MrAdelaideRS MrAdelaideRS is up to episode 21 of his daily DarkScape series, and is currently tearing it up in the Barrows! Pyro Dexx RS From his First Day Hype video to the latest in his Road to QBD series, Pyro Dexx RS is a DarkScape mainstay. Slayerholik Prolific RuneScape vid-maker Slayerholik also finds time to create deadly DarkScape content, such as his Way of the Warrior series. Schnobbevom Schnobbevom is DarkScape’s fell herald, with his 10 Great Things About DarkScape video, as well as regular progress updates. Eskimo Randy If you're struggling in DarkScape, Eskimo Randy's daily videos feature loads of useful tips and guides to see you through. And More! These guys are churning out top DarkScape video content like the clappers, and they’re well worth checking out if you can’t get enough brutal PvP action. Also thoroughly deserving of a look are A Friend, Rainy, MrUnited12 and Ethan Glezen. Awesome work, all! Enjoy! Keep an eye on the DarkScape News for details of future updates. You can also find the latest news on the DarkScape homepage. Have fun, and let us know what you think on Reddit and the DarkScape forums. The DarkScape Team